a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device of an LED lamp and cooling fins, and more particularly to a connection device of an LED lamp and cooling fins which stably connects a cooling fin set without requiring another external ring member to fix the cooling fins, such that a heat transmission effect and intensity can be improved, as well as parts can be simplified to reduce cost.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of a conventional LED lamp set is disclosed by a Taiwan New Utility Model Patent No. M297441, “LED Projection Light Module.” In this patent, a cooling unit is constituted by a plurality of cooling fins, with every two adjacent fins being fixed as disclosed in claim 19 and FIGS. 5 and 6 that each cooling fin is provided respectively with a top edge, a bottom edge, and an external edge at a side close to a main unit; the top edge and the bottom edge are provided respectively with a fixing hole and are extended respectively with a fixing end corresponding to outer rims of the top edge and the bottom edge. For every two adjacent cooling fins, as the fixing ends are all located at interior sides of the cooling fins, when any one cooling fin at an exterior side is loosened, it will be deformed very easily upon being subjected to an improperly force.
In a Taiwan New Utility Model Patent No. 096209554 created by the present inventor, “Cooling Device of an LED Illuminating Module,” to improve stability of an entire connection of cooling fins, an exterior side of the cooling fin set is latched with a metallic outer ring. Although its advantage is to limit an entire shape of the cooling fin set, material cost of the outer ring and finishing cost upon connecting are increased. In addition, as it is not able to accurately and effectively control spacing between every two adjacent cooling fins, a heat dissipation effect will be poorer.